


The First Meeting

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Greece, Apollo and Hyacinth's son AU, Fanfic, Other, achilles and patroclus are mentioned, alternate universe because Apollo has a kid with Hyacinth, hyacinth is mentioned, this is my first fanfic on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: On the way to the market to get food for a visiting Achilles and Patroclus, Jace meets a boy named Ambrogio at the market.





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my ocs which are Jace and Ambrogio.
> 
> hope you enjoy reading! :)

The market was a fun place for Jace. There would be people selling fresh food and seafood that was caught early morning. people selling tunics, chitons, and swords and yelling throughout the market for people to come to their shops. As he walked around the market, Jace looked that the list that his papa, hyacinth, gave to him. The list was of the different types of food that he had to get for the dinner that they were having at the palace for the arrival of Achilles and Patroclus because they were staying for 1 week to have a break. The list consisted of:

_Seafood_

_Fresh crops_

_Apples_

_Herbs_

_Berries_

 

 

Jace looked over the list as he felt the leather pouch, which was filled with coins that were attached to the braided leather on his small 5-year-old waist, bounce with each step that he made. “so I get to get apples today!” Said Jace excitedly as he finished looking at the list.

 

The nice lady that runs the fruits stall in the market would be able to give me a free apple today.

 

As Jace got to the stall with the nice lady that would give him the apples, he saw a boy in a chiton that was the same age as him staring at the food contemplating on what to buy. The boy had pale skin as opposed to Jace’s bronze colored skin, medium length blond hair, freckles on the bridge of his nose and beautiful green eyes that looked to be made of emeralds. Jace was brought back to the present by the nice lady standing behind the stall calling his name. He felt his cheeks turn pink as he turned toward the lady as he saw out of the corner of his eye that the boy was looking at him like he caught Jace staring at him and gave Jace a smile.

“Hello, young prince. What can I do for you today?” Asked the lady with a smile on her face.

 

                                                                                           __________________________________________

 

Ambrogio watched as the prince told the woman that was behind the stall what he wanted to buy and the lady took the apples and lined them up in the front as the prince untied the leather pouch from his waist and took out the coins and placing them on the wooden counter. The prince wore a chiton, had bronze colored skin, blond shoulder length hair with purple tips and had the same purple eyes that the prince’s father, hyacinth, was known for having. Ambrogio was brought back to the present by the prince turning to him and holding out an apple to him. “What’s this for, prince?” Said, Ambrogio, as he took a step back from this. “I noticed that you were looking at the apples earlier, so I wanted to buy you one.” Said the prince with a sweet smile. Ambrogio took the apple from the young prince’s hand and started to walk away as he took a bite out of it.

 

“Wait!” Said the prince as he ran towards him with a woven handmade basket full of apples that the lady from the market gave him including the basket. “What is it?” Said Ambrogio as he stopped walking and turned towards the prince. “Do you want to go to the palace with me?” Said the prince with a small grin on his face. “Why would you want me to come to the palace with you? Don’t you have any friends?” ask Ambrogio as he looked at the prince. “Because I want you to be my friend.” said the prince as his eyes glow with delight at the prospect of having a friend.

 

Ambrogio feels his cheeks get a little pink as he watches the young prince get excited. Ambrogio holds out his hand that wasn’t holding the Apple in front of the prince. The prince holds out his hand and shakes ambrogio hand. “What’s your name?” Asked the prince. Ambrogio takes the prince’s hand up to his lips and places a small kiss on the back of his hand. “My name is ambrogio, dear prince Jace.” said ambrogio with a smile on his face


End file.
